


Reckless Behaviour

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Luke, as i write more chapters, bandanas again, i guess?, i think i have a thing, malum will appear in some chapters, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton confesses to Luke that he's felt like his sex life has been lacking something, Luke agrees.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Ashton and Luke explore their kinks together.</p><p>(I've kind of given up on this fic and I hate myself for it! It does make sense as just this part, and I was struggling and stressing over writing more, maybe I'll write more of it one day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rattling around in my head for ages, and I have finally started it!! 
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to my best friend Jess for all their help with this fic. 
> 
> This chapter is rather dialogue heavy, I'm sorry!

“Luke?” Ashton looked up at his boyfriend from his place sprawled across his chest, getting a hum in response, “Do you…do you ever…I mean…did you ever feel that your sex life is missing something? I mean…it’s great, with you, but before it was just kind of…lacklustre? I love that you don’t treat me like I might break, and that…that time you held me down? I…um…I kinda loved it. I didn’t say anything cos you seemed kinda freaked out, but it really got me going and… I think it could be something I’d like to explore more.” the last part came out rambled like a single word, causing Ashton to take a deep breath after.

 

“Ash,” Luke looked down at his boyfriend in surprise, they’d been together for a month now, finally getting their act together and admitting their feelings after both having a couple of unsuccessful relationships, why hadn’t he said anything sooner? “I freaked out because I liked it, I was about to let go when you struggled a bit but then you went lax under me and I just thought _fuck I could have so much control over him right now if I wanted to,_ and that scared me, because it turned me on so fucking much, the thought of being totally in control. I don’t even know what came over me, I’d never done anything like that before, but.. well I guess sex was missing something, I just didn’t realise it.” 

 

“I guess we really are made for each other.” Ash chuckled, 

“Yeah, I know we are.” Luke rolled them over so he was on top of Ashton and kissed him, “So did you wanna try something now? I think I’d like to explore this too.” 

“Really? I… yeah I’d like that, what did you have in mind?” 

“Well what did you like about it when I held you down?” Luke propped himself up on his elbows to look at Ashton, “We could do that again? But properly?” 

“I liked the idea of not being able to move, and completely at your mercy I guess? I know it was only a minute or so and you would have let go if I’d asked, but yeah. It kinda hurt, and I guess I liked that too? I’m not sure, I mean I didn’t _dislike_ it.” Ashton saw Luke’s eyes darkening, a smirk creeping onto his face, 

“I could tie you up? Just bind your hands to the headboard, nothing too much.”

“I…Yeah, that…that sounds good.”

“Ash?” Luke looked concerned at his boyfriend’s hesitation, “You don’t sound sure.”

“I am.” Ashton leant up to kiss him, “Just nervous, promise.”

 

Ten minutes later found Ash sprawled on the bed panting as Luke withdrew his fingers from his ass, wiping them on the covers before going in search of something to bind his hands with,

“Probably should have found something before we started,” the taller of the two muttered to himself as he rifled through his drawers looking for a belt, tie, anything, causing Ashton let out a snort of laughter, “Shut up, I’ve never done this before!” he snapped, no real menace behind his words,

“Top drawer in the blue chest,” Ashton suggested, “Bandanas?” 

“That could work,” Luke opened the drawer and grabbed a couple of Ashton’s bandanas before coming back to the bed and climbing on, straddling Ashton’s chest, “You sure about this?”

“Yes Luke, just do it, please.”

 

Luke took one bandana and brought Ashton’s right hand to the metal bar of the headboard, wrapping the bandana around his wrist before tying the ends around the bar, “Is that ok?” Ash wriggled his hand, it wasn’t too tight or too loose,

“Yeah, s’good.” Luke gave him a quick kiss before tying his left hand in the same way, next to his right, so his arms were stretched above his head, then grabbing the lube and slicking himself up.

Luke brought Ashton’s legs onto his shoulders and sunk balls deep into him with one thrust, the angle causing him to hit the older man’s prostate immediately, 

“FUCK!” Ashton cried out, his back arching off the bed and his hands struggling at his bonds, causing one of the knots to come loose, freeing his left hand.

 

“Oh, going to be trouble are we?” Luke stilled inside Ashton, his cock a constant pressure on the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend, 

“Luke…p..please!” Ashton took advantage of his free hand to reach for Luke, only to find his wristgrasped and his hand pinned to the headboard, 

“I don’t think so, Ash.” Luke leant down, bending Ashton’s legs as far as they would go, and whispered in his ear before he began to pound into him relentlessly, one hand gripping the back of his right thigh, the other holding his left hand against the headboard. 

“Ahh f..fuck Luke ohhh” Ashton moaned loudly as Luke pulled all the way out and slammed back in repeatedly, his thrusts pushing Ashton up the bed as the sound of skin slapping on skin and their moans filled the room.

 

Luke dropped Ashton’s legs and they fell to his sides as he planted his hand on his boyfriend’s chest and began to fuck into him even harder, “Fuck… Ash… so… good… giving… yourself… to… me… like… this,” he panted,

“Luke… I’m close” Ashton gasped out between moans, “Please…..please touch me.” 

“No.” Luke just began to fuck him harder still, “I think you can come just like this.”

“LUUUUUKE!” Ash whined,

“You. Can. Do. It.” Luke punctuated each word with a deep thrust, “C’mon Ash baby, come for me.” and that was it, Ashton all but sobbed Luke’s name as he came untouched, possibly harder than he’d ever come before. Luke followed quickly, Ashton’s walls clenching around him bringing his orgasm on fast, he came with a shout of Ashton’s name before falling on top of him.

 

“Ugh, Luke get off me you lummox” Ashton shoved at him with his one free hand,

“Sorry” Luke said sheepishly as he rolled off, 

“Can you untie me?”

“Shit, of course babe” Luke sat up and untied Ashton’s hand that was still bound to the headboard, and rubbed his wrist, “You ok?”

“Yeah, that was.. wow.” Ashton grinned,

“Yeah, it was.” Luke grabbed someone’s shirt from the floor and cleaned Ashton up before laying down and gesturing for him to snuggle, “C’mere” 

“I love you so much.” Ashton let himself be pulled into Luke’s side and kissed at his chest,

“I love you too babe,” Luke kissed the top of Ashton’s head, “Wanna explore more tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this was going to be a multi chaptered fic but i'm really struggling with it. There will be more at some point but i'll probably add them as series parts.


End file.
